Diskussion:Miranda-Klasse
Majestic = Reliant ? wo ist denn jetzt der designtechnische unterschied zwischen der Majestic und der Reliant? das mit den warpgondeln ist jawohl spekulation. es könnte genausogut 100 andere gründe geben warum bei der USS Reliant in "Der Zorn des Khan" die warpgondeln unbeleuchtet waren Achja, mir gefällt das wort "Waffenbügel" nich so wirklich. wie wäres mit "waffenphalanx" oder "waffenmodul", "Sektion" irgendwas nur nicht "bügel". desweiteren ist es doch ebenfalls spekulation das die installationen an der USS Sarratoga tatsächlich waffen sind oder? http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/miranda1.htm das könnte alles mögliche sein, sieht ein bischen aus wie ein alter Deflektor oder vieleicht isses auch ein Scanner oder eine Subraumphalanx --Shisma 10:15, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Bitte nicht schon wieder ;) Die Designauflistung beschäftigt sich mit allen Details der einzelnen Versionen. Auch wenn beide designtechnisch völlig identisch sind, sind sie technisch vollkommen unterschiedlich. Außerdem stammt der Majestic-Typ diesmal nicht von mir. Die Sache mit den Warpgondeln sind keine Spekulation. Alle Schiffe im 23. Jahrhundert haben ihre Gondeln deaktiviert, wenn sie mit Impuls unterwegs sind. Die Szene mit der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] aus "Tuvoks Flashback" lassen wir mal beiseite. Ja gut, "Waffenphalanx" klingt schon etwas besser, könnte man also umändern. :P.S. Du möchtest doch jetzt nicht jede Schiffsklasse durchgehen, oder ? :D -- Sanyoh 12:13, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :: *lach* nein das sind nur die die ich bisher wegen der diagramme durchgelesen habe. nicht das du mich falsch verstehst, ich habe wirklich keine persönliche kritik an dir^^. ich denke mal in den alten filmen wurde mehr auf solche details geachtet ob die gondeln nun an sind oder nicht insoweit isses vieleicht eher eine stielfrage. aber das ändert ja nichts daran das es das selbe design ist --Shisma 13:06, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Die Unterscheidung von Reliant und Majestic als Typen ist mir allerdings auch neu. --Memory 13:42, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Diesesmal bin ich unschuldig *grins*. Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Majestic-Typ streichen und diese Infos teilweise unter dem Relaint-Typ setzen. Nur was soll anstatt des Majestic-Typs dann in der Datentabelle stehen ? -- Sanyoh 13:49, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::das layout in der Design kathegorie is mal wieder sehr schlimm. bei meiner letzten überarbeitung hab ich extra tabellen gebaut die wurden aber wieder gelöscht :[ ---Shisma 13:54, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Sowas ist "zu professionell". Eine Wiki sollte ohne verwirrende HTML-Spielchen auskommen. Zum "Majestic-Typ": ich würd ihn einfach streichen. (Das mit den Warpgondeln kann man noch woanders hinsetzen) --Porthos 18:03, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) Fragliche Punkte So dann machen wir das mal richtig: Laut Shisma steht das folgende zur Diskussion: Änderung 25. Sep. Stellungnahmen HIER --Memory 16:30, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Als ursprünglicher Verfasser fange ich mal an: Die Zahlenangaben hatte ich komplett von der englischen MA übernommen. Womöglich hat Shisma das Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch für canon gehalten und dementsprechend alle Zahlenangaben aus diesem Werk übernommen. Ich versuche nun das ganze etwas einzugrenzen: * Einführungstext = ist größtenteils OK -> Nur der zweite Satz sollte geändert werden, den offiziell sahen wir die erste Miranda-Klasse in Form der USS Reliant genau 2285. Vorschlag: "Bereits vor 2285 gibt es parallel zur...". Dann würde der Einführungstext 100% den Tatsachen entsprechen. * Anfänge = sollte etwas "neutraler" formuliert werden, allein schon wegen der Jahreszeit (wo kommt die bloß her ?) * Verdienste dieser Klasse = komplett in Ordnung !! * Dominion-Krieg = komplett in Ordnung !! -> Wenn ich mir alle Folgen ansehe, wo Schlachtszenen vorkommen, dann sehe ich auch immer eine Miranda in die Luft gehen. Das ist wiederum keine Spekulation sondern eine Tatsache. * Aktueller Status = Erste Aussage in Ordnung ! Die Kursiv-Vermutung sollte nochmal gecheckt werden. * Technische Eigenschaften = komplett in Ordnung was die Formulierungen angeht, die Zahlenangaben sollten aber mal gecheckt werden. * Design = größtenteils OK, außer die Unterscheidung zwischen Reliant- und Majestic-Typ -> in Ordnung oder überflüssig/falsch ?? Der Saratoga-Typ = die seitlichen Anbauten -> zusätzliche Waffen, oder etwas anderes ?? * Hintergrundinfo + Interne Einrichtung + Weitere Schiffe = absolut in Ordnung ------- * der Reliant-Typ verfügt über eindeutig vier Torpedorampen, ist an jedem guten Screenshot zu erkennen * die 18 Phaseremitter sind übertrieben, ich vermute die Anzahl ist gleichgeblieben * die Miranda war der stärkste Typ in der Flotte, bevor die große Excelsior-Klasse gebaut wurde. Vergleich Miranda <-> Constitution: Die Anzahl der Phaseremitter müsste identisch sein, die Miranda hat eindeutig min. eine Torpedorampe mehr, da wir nie gesehen haben, wie eine Refit-Constitution nach hinten Torpedos abfeuert. Vermutlich hat sie aber mindestens eine nach hinten ausgelegte Rampe. Sie besitzt zudem keine Phasenkanonen (falls es welche sind), nämlich die, die auf dem Waffenbügel der USS Reliant zu sehen ist s. "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan". Fazit sie ist eindeutig stärker, als die größere Constitution !!! * Schutzschilde: natürlich sind die Schilde verbessert worden, da es ja einen großen Leistungsunterschied zwischen dem 23. und 24. Jahrhundert gibt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Miranda-Klasse im 24. Jahrhundert noch über die alte Schildtechnik verfügt. Ich finde gewisse Zahlenangaben sollten nicht in den Datentabellen auftauchen. Dazu gehören Dinge wie Reisegeschwindigkeit und Masse. So jetzt reicht es mir, die Finger tun schon weh. -- Sanyoh 17:23, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Die Angabe der Breite müsste ja mit der Constitution-Klasse übereinstimmen und die ist mit 141m angegeben. Die 142m die vorher(und jetzt wieder) im Artikel stehen müssen also in etwa richtig sein. Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch gibt aber 173,98m als Breite an. Daher sollte man alle Abmessungen dieses IMO ziemlich verkorksten Büchleins ignorieren. Zur Majestic: Man sollte es wohl wirklich rausstreichen. Besonders wegen den 18(!!) Phaseremittern. Wenn das diese Zwillingsgeschütz-Phaser sein sollten kommt man auf ne ziemlich irreale Zahl für so ein kleines Schiff. -- Wunder-PILLE 17:38, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Einführungstext=*zustimm* Anfänge=*zustimm* Verdienste=*zustimm* Dominionkrieg=sicher haben wir viele miranda klasse schiffe in die luft fliegen sehen, aber wir können nicht mit sicherheit sagen das sie "die größten verluste erlitten hat"... außerdem bezweifle ich das die sternenflotte maßloß veraltete raumschiffe in die schlacht schickt Aktueller Status=erster satzt ok, vermutung, ok, bitte kursiv Technische Eigenschaften Design=*zustimm* Saratoga-Typ=wir wissen leider nich wozu diese lustigen antennen gut sind vier torpedorampen=ok, hast recht *zustimm* die Miranda war der stärkste Typ in der Flotte=finde ich unlogisch Schutzschilde=stimme ich dir zu, logische schlussvolgerung breite des schiffes=wer sagt das die miranda genauso breit ist wie die constitution? --Shisma 17:57, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Weil die Untertassensektion bei beiden Klassen das breiteste Segment ist und sie genau baugleich sind. -- Wunder-PILLE 18:01, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Abmessungen/Waffen Hallo Shisma. Ich gebe dir mal die Specs der Miranda-Klasse, wie sie im "Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide" drinne stehen. * Abmessungen: ** Länge: 237,6m ** Breite: 141,7m ** Höhe: 58m * Masse: 150,000 metrische Tonnen * Besatzung: 360 Mann Frauen auch ;) * Bewaffnung: * 6 Typ VII Zwillingsphaser * 2 Phaserkanonen * 4 Photonentorpedo-Rampen Zumindest das mit den Phaserkanonen und den 4 Torpedorohren dürfte stimmen, die sieht man ja deutlich. Die Abmessungen werden wohl auch nicht so verkert sein. Was mit dem Rest ist bzw. inwieweit canonisch bleibt fraglich.Ich hoffe ich konnte weiterhelfen. Gruß -- Wunder-PILLE 16:23, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ok, hier sind die daten aus dem ds9 tech manual (wiedersprüchlich aber canon) *Produktionsort: ASBD-Integrationssektion, Integrationseinrichtung der SB 134, Rigel VI *Typ: Mittlerer Kreuzer *Mannschaft: 220 Offiziere und Crewmen; 500 Personen Evakuirungslimit *Antrieb: Ein 1500-Pluss-Cochrane-Warpkern, der zwei Gondeln speist *Abmessungen: Länge 277,76 m; Breite 173,98m; Höhe 65,23m *Masse: 655 000 Tonnen *Leistung: Warp 9,2 für 12 Stunden *Bewaffnung: Sechs Phaseremitter vom Typ 7; zwei Impulsphaser-Kanonen; zwei Photonentorpedowerfer 500px --Shisma 17:02, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Also ich hab mal Shismas oben verlinktes Bild ausgedruckt und angefangen zu rechnen: geht man davon aus, daß die Untertassensektion zwei Decks hat, die je drei Meter hoch sind (was wahrscheinlich ist), so ist sie am Außenrand sechs Meter hoch, was bedeutet daß das Schiff ohne "Waffenbügel" 45m hoch und insgesamt etwa 215m lang ist. (Vorausgesetzt die Abbildung ist korrekt ;-) Anhand der Nahaufnahmen kann man aber eher von 3-4 Decks an der Außenseite ausgehen, dann ist der Diskus außen 12m hoch, also ohne WB 90m Höhe und 430m Länge. Was nun? --Memory 19:17, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Es wird immer irrer: die Screenshots von EAS bestätigen die vier Decks im Diskus außen, außerdem kann man sehen, daß die Shuttlehangar-Tore am Heck so hoch wie fünf Decks sind, also 15m bei 3m Deckhöhe oder als Minimum 12,5m bei nur 2,5m Deckhöhe (weniger ist extrem unwahrscheinlich). Damit ist das Schiff mit Waffenbügel nicht niedriger als 100m und +350m lang... --Memory 19:56, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Und man sieht da auch: es gibt vier Torpedorampen, sechs Doppelemitter (= 12 Phaseremitter) und zwei Kanonen die nach vorne und hinten feuern können (nochmal vier Emitter), macht Minimum 16 Emitter. --Memory 20:14, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Tja die guten alten Maßangaben, es gibt nichts lästigers zum diskutieren als soetwas ;). Die 430m bzw. +350m Länge scheiden eindeutig aus, da sonst die Miranda-Klasse fast so groß wie die Excelsior-Klasse wäre. Ich würde die jetzigen Angaben so lassen, da sie auch in der englischen MA schon lange verwendet werden. Auch das Daystrom Institutehttp://www.ditl.org gibt in etwa die gleichen Maße an: L=243m/B=150m/H=63, ebenso auch Ex Astris Scientia (L=243m). Allerdings sollten wir den Zusatz etwa hinzufügen, wodurch ersichtlich wird, das es eben keine exakten Maßangaben gibt. Die Abmessungen aus dem DS9-Handbuch könnten ja eventuell kurz unter Hintergrundinformationen mit angegeben werden. Bei der Bewaffnung stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu. Es kommt eben darauf an, wie man die Emitter zusammenzählt: 16 Einzelemitter oder 8 Doppelemitter. Fragt sich nur, ob die Miranda-Versionen im 24. Jahrhundert auch noch über die beiden Kanonen verfügen oder nicht ?! -- Sanyoh 20:21, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Die beiden Kanonen sind doch das außen am Bügel, also ja (4 Emitter), zumindest bei der Majestic. Eventuell hat das hier nur zwei Emitter nach vorne, wenn das an der Seite Phaserkanonen sein sollen. --Memory 20:31, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Stimmt. Nur stellt sich jetzt generell die Frage, wie wir für alle Schiffsklassen des 23. Jahrhunderts die Phaser-Bewaffnung nun aufzählen. Entweder einzeln wie bei der Miranda-Klasse, oder als Doppelemitter wie beispielsweise bei der Excelsior- oder Constitution-Klasse. Der Saratoga-Typ ist so eine Sache. Wir wissen nunmal nicht, was diese Zusatz-Anbauten sind. Es könnten Waffen sein, oder Deflektoren, Sensorenphalanxen, usw. (ich würde zumindest eher zu den Waffen tendieren). Das könnten wir ja dann so lösen, wie bei der Soyuz-Klasse. Da steht auch nur, dass sie über zusätzliche Anbauten verfügt. Damit kann man ja nichts falsch machen, oder ? -- Sanyoh 20:42, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::Ich würde einzeln zählen, ist bei Constitution-Klasse Refit auch so. --Memory 21:18, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::naja, die anbauten der soyuz sehen sehen schon ark nach nach geschütztürmen alter krigsschiffe aus(ich denke teilweise wurden die auch beim bau des modells genutzt) --Shisma 10:20, 26. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::ich hab mich mal mit der höhe des schiffes beschäftigt >Es wird immer irrer: die Screenshots von EAS bestätigen die vier Decks im Diskus außen<. das stimmt nicht. wir wissen nicht mit sicherheit ob jede dieser lienen ein deck ist. also habe ich folgende grafik ertsellt http://letloose.de/alexzeugs/mirandaklasse.jpg und ich bin zu dem schluss gekommen das das ds9 tm ziemlich glaubhaft ist aber auch die 12Deck Variante ist vorstellbar. letztendlich bin ich für eine länge von ~240m.was haltet ihr davon? --Shisma 07:30, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::Das ist echt erstaunlich, ich bin auf exackt die selben werte(bis auf eine stelle hinter dem komma) gekommen wie im "Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide" dabei habe ich echt ungenau gearbeitet(dachte ich jedenfalls). weis zufällig jemand woher die werte aus dem "Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide" stammen? --Shisma 07:34, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::::Also ich meine das Bild "Reliant model - side" (direkt verlinken ist ja leider nicht), da kann man sehen das hinten, wo der Diskus in den Heckaufbau übergeht, offensichtlich ein komplettes Deck inkl. Fenstern oberhalb der zwei "sicheren" des Diskus vorhanden ist (nur hat dieses im Diskusbereich selbst keine Fenster). Damit können drei Decks an der dünnsten Stelle des Diskus als sicher angesehen werden, plus ein weiteres (oder zumindest "halbes" mit Jefferies-Röhren) unter dem unteren "befensterten". Zählt man die Fensterreihen an der Seite, kommt man von der Unterkante Diskus bis zur Unterkante Brückendom auf Minimum sieben Decks (und die 2,5m/Deck sind wohl eher untertrieben, also locker 20m Höhe alleine für diesen Abschnitt). Damit ist eine Gesamthöhe unter 70m ausgeschlossen. --Memory 15:48, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::::Die Zwölfdeck-Variante in "Shismas" Grafik hätte den Vorteil, dass das Diskussegment und die Warpgondeln, die vermutlich baugleich zur Constitution-Klasse Refit sind, auch dieselben Abmessungen wie bei der Constitution haben. -- Wunder-PILLE 16:44, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::Zumindest die Warpgondeln können nicht baugleich sein: bei 240m Länge sind die Miranda-Gondeln 165m lang, die der Const. bei 305m aber nur 150m - egal mit welchen Werten, es paßt nicht. => Keine Baugleichheit --Porthos 21:54, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::::::wie gesagt, auf die 12Deck variante bin ich gekommen als ich mir ein modell konstruierte bei dem der "tellerand" des diskussegments genau zwei decks hoch ist und bei der die fenster ungefär in der mitte des decks ligen. Diesen abstand habe ich so hochgerechnet das das ganze schiff etwa 12 decks haben müsste und bin dann auf exakt 237,6m länge gekommen. ich war sehr überascht als mir auffiel das das genau der wert war der im "Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide" zu finden ist. dann wäre da noch die sache mit der constitution die ich einfach testweise über mein diagramm legte und dann feststellte das sie in relation zu diesem model fast genauso lang war wie bei EAE. also wenn ihr mich fragt sind die angaben in diesem guide(wann ist der eigendlich erschienen?) absolut korrekt wenn man davin ausgeht das ein deck tatsächlich 2,50m Hoch ist... naja, da müssten wir uns nochmal mit beschäftigen --Shisma 20:40, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) (Fang mal links an ;-) Habe ausgedruckt und gerechnet, komme auf das folgende: * Decks: 14 (evtl. 15 - nur Diskus) * Höhe: ca. 85m (bei der genannten Anzahl Decks á 3m Standard-Höhe) * Länge: um 300m Das ergibt ebenfalls Sinn, speziell wenn man für die Constitution-Klasse (Refit) etwa 380m Länge ansetzt, was auch Sinn macht (k.A. woher bei DITL die 305m kommen, keine ordentliche Quellenangabe). Speziell in Bezug auf die Excelsior-Klasse, da wäre der Schritt dann nämlich "nur" um die 80m zwischen den beiden Schiffen, was auch zum Schritt von Excelsior zur Ambassador (ca. 60m) passen würde (160m ist doch etwas extrem viel Differenz). --Porthos 21:16, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :@ "Shisma": Der Guide erschien im recht aktuellen Jahr 2001 (-02 bei uns). Zwei der Autoren waren bei Voyager für die digitalen Effekte mitverandwortlich, einer davon, Adam Lebowitz war CGI-Leiter bei VOY. Leider war es das dann auch mit den Offiziellen (Obwohl man sich natürlich auch Rat von Sternbach, Eaves, Drexler etc. eingeholt hat). Wie gesagt ein schönes Buch, wirkt auf mich zumindest bei den Specs kompetenter als so manch anderes Werk. -- Wunder-PILLE 22:01, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::@ "Porthos": Du hast recht, wenn ich als Matheversager mal grob das Lineal rausnehme und ans Shismatische Diagram lege... . Ja aber wer ist denn so doof und baut exakt gleich aussehende Raumschiffteile nochmal größer nach??? Bisher war ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass das Miranda-Model für ST II einfach z.T. ein Re-Arrangement von Teilen eines Enteprise-Models war. Da aber die Untertasse nicht gleichzeitig mit den Warpgondeln kompatibel sein kann, wie du mir aufgezeigt hast, war es wohl doch nicht so. Hmm, und nu? Alles nochmal ausmessen? -- Wunder-PILLE 22:21, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) Das ist übrigens nichts neues: es gibt ja den Curry-Typ, der quasi das Nachfolgemodell der Miranda-Klasse zu sein scheint. Dieser hat in seiner originalen Variante, wie bei der USS Raging Queen, auch Warpgondeln die bei gleicher Untertassensektion wie bei der Excelsior-Klasse gut ein Viertel größer sein müssen als die der "großen Schwester". Von daher würde das logisch zusammenpassen. Besonders interessant ist, daß meine Größenberechnung oben sich nahezu exakt mit Shismas Schema der USS Curry deckt, die man wohl aus dem Schiffsdepot geholt und ihr die Warpgondeln einer alten Miranda verpaßt hat. Diese wären nach meiner Berechnung etwa 205m lang, exakt die Länge der Gondel an Shismas Curry-Shema (bei deren angegebener Gesamtlänge von 360m). --Porthos 23:29, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) wenn wir die 2,80m deckhöhe der intrepit (hier) mal als standart sehen kommen wir da bei Porthos 14 Deck Variante nich ungefär auf die zahlen im DS9 TM? --Shisma 14:48, 29. Sep 2005 (UTC) Offtopic: Diskussion und Einrücken Hallo alle. Die Diskussion weiter oben ist kaum noch lesbar und wird bald voraussichtlich 5cm breit sein. ;-) Unter "Hilfe -> Erste Schritte -> Wie man die Diskussion-Seite benutzt" kann man lesen "Rücke Kommentare ein um sie zu organisieren". Die erste Person hat keine Einrückung, die nächste Person hat und behält die erste Reihe und so fort. Beispiel: Hallo ihr alle! Ich bin dagegen... -- Person 1 : Das kann man so nicht sagen, schließlich sehe ich das anders -- Person 2 Du hast keine Ahnung. ;) -- Person 1 :: Person 1 hat vollkommen recht!! :P -- Person 3 : Meinetwegen, dann macht's doch wie ihr wollt. -- Person 2 Bisher wurde diese Empfehlung eher lose durchgehalten, aber hier wird's echt nötig. 21:11, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) Deflektor?? Kommt die Miranda-Klasse eigenltich ohne Deflektor aus oder ist der so versteckt, dass ich ihn nie gesehen habe?Zottamann 20:51, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Ich sehe auch keine Deflektorschüssel. Gibt es das "Problem" nicht auch noch bei einer anderen Klasse? Vielleicht nutzen sie Schutzschilde statt dessen. --Memory 21:03, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Die Klasse sollte in der Tat sehr viel Fortschrittlicher sein als die Constitution-Klasse (deshalb auch die höhere Registriernummer NCC-1864). Als Deflektoren gelten die kleinen aufgesetzten Dinger, die am Ende der roten Streifen um die Diskussektion am hinteren Deck angebracht sind. (Die Enterprise hat in Deflektornähe ebenfalls solche Geräte.) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:05, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::meinst du dieses blaue das nach oben zeigt? naja, des constitution hat das selbe und es wurde häufig als fusionsreaktor dargestellt. die saratoga scheint ja zwei kleinere deflektoren zu haben--Shisma 20:00, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Er meint dies. Ist mir völlig entgangen, stimmt. --Memory 20:19, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::mmmh... könnte sein--Shisma 20:24, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Möglich, besser weiß ich es jedenfalls nicht. Dagegen würde allerdings sprechen, dass viel neuere Schiffsklassen (wie die Galaxy) auch nicht zu knapp mit Deflektoren ausgestattet sind. Aber ich vertraue Kobi mal. ;o) Zottamann 22:49, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::also, laut dem Star Trek: Starship Creator ist der deflektor an der unterseite des diskusses(so wie bei der Akira-Klasse) nur eben unter der hüllenpanzerung versteckt... jagut der starshop creator is sehr fehlerhaft ^^ @Zottamann: Das stimmt natürlich. möglicherweise war es sone art designexperement das... das nicht das gewünschte ergebniss hervorrief. daher vieleicht die zusätlichen "deflektoren" an der Saratoga?!? mhh mal abgesehen davon sind die deflektoren(im sinne der galaxy) ja auch multifunktionale Geräte auf die man künftig nichtmehr verzeichten wollte... naja--Shisma 11:21, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::Den Creator habe ich auch, aber ich starte das "Spiel" am liebsten nicht...was haben die sich nur dabei gedacht? Danke für die Klärung.Zottamann 00:10, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) Offensichtlich trifft das nur "kleinere" Klassen, bei der Challenger-Klasse und der Cheyenne-Klasse sind nämlich auch keine Schüsseln zu sehen. Bei der Springfield-Klasse und New Orleans-Klasse allerdings schon *kopfkratz* --Memory 22:22, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) Tabellenlayout bei den Varianten Servus zusammen, ich schaue mir gerade den Artikel so an und überlege, wie man die Tabellen bei den Varianten beseitigen könnte... Bei einer 1024er Auflösung sieht das ganze nämlich ziemlich beknackt aus - meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach - wenn der Text komplett in eine dünne Wurst gequetscht ist. Ich hab schon versucht die Tabelle aufzulösen und die Bilder rechts jeweils dann nach oben zu setzen, sieht aber auch nicht wirklich besser aus. Was könnte man noch probieren? Vielleicht eine Mini-Galerie? Wie wir eine davon übergangsweise in dem Artikel zur Schlacht von Sektor 001 mal hatten? -- defchris (✍ talk) 06:57, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) Nochmal zu Bewaffnung (Vergleiche) Also ich hab jetzt mal den betreffenden Satz "Nur der Refit-Version ''Constitution''-Klasse steht sie in diesem Punkt nach.", der vorher "Sie übertraf selbst die Feuerkraft der etwas älteren ''Constitution''-Klasse geringfügig." lautete rausgenommen. Grund: Es lässt sich kein wirklicher Vergleich ziehen. Kirks ''Enterprise'' sah man nie AFT-Torpedos feuern, die [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] allerdings schon... Undsoweiterundsofort. Ist doch alles nur Spekulation - und bevor das immer hin und her geändert wird, nehm' ich's leber raus. — defchris (✍ talk) 23:06, 28. Mär 2006 (UTC) ACHTUNG! SPOILER! In dem Ent-Zweiteiler In A Mirror Darkly sieht man, wie die Constituion rückwärtig einen Torpedo abfeuert, warum sollte die existenziell verbesserte Refit das nicht können? --84.130.201.182 23:15, 28. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Danke für den Spoiler! Mit Im finsteren Spiegel, Teil I wollte ich gerne bis zur deutschen Erstausstrahlung warten, jetzt habe ich wieder etwas weniger Vorfreude auf Überraschendes... — defchris (✍ talk) 23:44, 28. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::ich denke mal nicht das das so einfach ist. nur weil zwei schiffe der selben klasse anghören sind sie ja nicht komplett gleich ausgerüstet. ebenso mit der constitution aus der erwähnten ENT folge. nur weil dieses schiff einen rückwertigen lancher hat heist das ja nicht das alle constitution schiffe so einen haben.--Shisma 07:57, 29. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Aber gerade beim Flaggschiff sollte man dies doch wohl annehmen, oder? --84.130.216.96 07:25, 30. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::::Die Behauptung, dass die Miranda mehr Feuerkraft hätte als eine Constitution ist ein wenig weit hergeholt und bezieht sich wohl hauptsächlich auf Spocks Aussage. Ich glaube hier wird aber gerne vergessen, dass eine die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwer beschädigt war, auf Grund von Kirks Unfähigkeit. Und Shisma. "Du schreibst: nur weil dieses schiff einen rückwertigen lancher hat heist das ja nicht das alle constitution schiffe so einen haben." Müsste es dann umgedreht nicht genauso gelten? Oder soll jedes Schiff welches zu sehen ist erst einmal wie wild rumballern, damit du dich von seinen Waffen überzeugen kannst? Mal nen kleiner fehler der mir aufgefallen ist den ich aber magels Bildquelle net ändern kann: Das Bild mit der Unterschrift "Miranda Klasse bei der Evakuierung von Veridian III" zeigt keine Miranda Klasse sondern eindeutig die Nebula Klasse. nur so zu Info :Auf dem Bild ist ja wohl links neben der Nebula-Klasse definitiv ein Schiff der Miranda-Klasse zu erkennen. --Kebron 21:50, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) Hintergrundinformationen Die USS Reliant aus dem Kinofilm "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan", war das erste Raumschiff der Föderation nach der NCC-1701, das in einer gefilmten Live-Action Produktion von Star Trek zu sehen war. Ist das nicht so wie es da steht einfach falsch?! Da gab es doch noch etliche andere Schiffe in TOS - und vor allem mit den alten Frachtern des DY-Typs auch noch andere Schiffsklassen. 18:39, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Jemand hats in: :Die USS Reliant aus dem Kinofilm "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan" war das erste Raumschiff der Föderation, welches nicht zur Constitution-Klasse gehört, das in einer gefilmten Live-Action Produktion von Star Trek zu sehen war. :geändert, das ist ja NOCH falscher, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:46, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Haarsträubend - ich hab's komplett entfernt. 13:56, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) ausmusterung ich habe die spekulation über die ausmusterung der schiffsklasse entfernt weil ich denke, das wir nicht wissen ob dieses alter nicht für eine raumschiffsklasse normal sein könnte. die Klingonen benutzen ihre D7-Klasse sogar noch über 100 jahre länger als die föderation ihre miranda. was spricht dagegen das die Miranda-Klasse auchnoch im 25 Jahrhundert im dienst ist?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wolf 359 Die Saratoga bei Wolf-359 wurde von 38 Schiffen unterstützt, denn es waren insgesamt 39 Schiffe, MIT der Saratoga von Ben Sisko. -- Vidon : Es waren insgesamt 40 Schiffe beteiligt, von denen 39 zerstört wurden. Die Ahwehnee überstand die Schlacht.--Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:36, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bewaffnung Eine IP hat heute die Anzahl der Phaser von 16 auf 12 verringert. Eine Quelle wird für keine von beiden angegeben. Woher kommt sie, und welche ist nun richtig? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:17, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab mich mal durch die Versionsgeschichte dieser Seite geschlagen. Mark McWire hat irgendwann mal mindestens 4 eingetragen, weil man irgendwann mal so viele gesehen hat und nicht mehr; das war das Resultat aus dieser langen Diskussion. Die anderen beiden Zahlen wurden erst kürzlich eingetragen, dafür wird niemand eine Quelle finden, so wie es aussieht. Ich glaube, wir korrigieren es besser auf mind. 4 zurück 15:11, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC)